1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a high temperature platinum resistance thermometer and a method of producing such a thermometer and, more particularly, to a high temperature platinum resistance thermometer capable of being operated at a high temperature up to 1500.degree. C. in addition to compensating for measuring errors caused by an insulating resistance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a typical high temperature platinum resistance thermometer, both the sensor frame and the protective tube are made of silica glass so that the effective operational temperature of the thermometer is limited to about 1100.degree. C., which is the softening point of the silica glass. The typical thermometer has four lead wires so that it regrettably fails to measure leaking current at a high temperature. The silica glass easily transmits vaporized metal at a high temperature so that the platinum resistance thermometer may be easily contaminated by the vaporized metal.